U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,574 to Allen discloses a non-woven washcloth formed from a blend of two different size polyester fibers, the majority of which have a length about half of that of the minority. The washcloth disclosed by Allen is particularly designed to have absorbing and holding properties for a non-alcoholic solution containing chlorhexidine gluconate (CHG), while also releasing the CHG when wiped on skin. As noted by Allen, a problem with CHG and CHG blends is that they tend to chemically or mechanically bind with certain fibers. Thus, Allen discloses a particular washcloth for use with CHG that purports to avoid such problems.
The washcloth of Allen being specially designed for a non-alcoholic CHG solution is not disclosed as suitable for use with other antiseptic solutions. Molecules other than CHG may be more potent and have other advantages over CHG.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,916 to Keaty, Jr. discloses a method of treating a patient prior to surgery using a cloth wipe soaked with a non-alcoholic CHG solution.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a wipe comprising an antiseptic solution having a more potent antiseptic.